


SicK.O (A OK, K.O AU)

by Playdatefan890



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Mental Health Issues, Multi, SicK.O, ships guaranteed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playdatefan890/pseuds/Playdatefan890
Summary: What if OK K.O happened around a mental hospital? Rad is a last year student that has to go as a volunteer in order to pass the year because he got a third strike in school, so Mr. Gar sent him to the Boxmore Mental Hospital to help in a patient's rehabilitation.





	SicK.O (A OK, K.O AU)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had a free hour in my school and my head think up this kind of AU while sleeping (yup, in class).

This is an AU where Rad is a last year student that has to go as a volunteer in order to pass the year because he got a third strike in school trying to impress the cool kids (Red Action, Drupe and Gregg), so Mr. Gar sent him to the Boxmore Mental Hospital.

He was assigned by Dr. Boxman (the director of the hospital) to be some kind of entertainment partner to a patient in the hospital.

Well, so basically that’s the summary… time to present the characters.

**1) Lakewood School Administration:**

**Mr. Gar:** Lakewood School director

**2) Lakewood School Students:**

**Rad:** Last year student. Has to go as a volunteer at Boxmore Mental Hospital to pass the year. Wants to be part of the cool kids (he can’t)

 **Cool Kids:** Last year students. Drupe. Scarlet “Red Action”. Gregg

**3) Boxmore Mental Hospital Administration:**

**Dr. Boxman:** BMH director. Always worried about his patients. Venomous’s doctor

 **Darrell Boxman:** BMH nurse. Dr. Boxman childish child. Enjoys passing time with his siblings. Likes playing and talking with the patients, especially with Elodie. Upset because K.O is scared of him. Doesn’t like to go near Venomous cell because Raymond and Shannon once pranked him by locking him there (nothing bad happened to him :) )

 **Shannon Boxman:** BMH nurse. Dr. Boxman daughter. Likes to procrastinate. Doesn’t like her work. Enjoys talking (flirting) with the patient’s familiars. Her secret place is the Hospital roof

 **Raymond Boxman:** BMH nurse. Dr. Boxman son. Likes to flirt with any teen that goes there. Super dramatic. Sometimes he annoys K.O. Loves his siblings

 **Ernesto Boxman:** BMH supervisor. Dr. Boxman oldest son. Takes very seriously his job

 **Dr. Pavel:** Dendy’s father. North wing doctor

 **Dr. Pepelina:** Dendy’s mother. South wing doctor

 **Dendy:** Doesn’t goes to school (she doesn’t need it). Pretty interested in the cases of the patients. Particularly attracted in K.O. "as a patient"

 **Dr. Judy:** East wing doctor. Controls every patient (even the most stubborn)

 **Dr. Carol:** K.O’s mother. West wing doctor

 **Dr. Christian:** BMH psychiatrist. K.O calls him Mr. Cupid

 **Fink:** Venomous biological daughter. Adopted by Boxman. Wanders around the Hospital

 **Mr. Unnamed:** Anyone knows his name.K.O calls him Shadowy Figure. BMH founder

 **Beardo:** BMH chef

**4) Boxmore Mental Hospital Patients:**

**K.O:** Youngest patient. Presents chronic hallucinations (sees Dr. Boxman as a villain, the nurses as evil robots and the patients as heroes). He also presents Dissociative identity disorder (T.K.O). The only patient that can talk with Enid. Scared of Darrell, Shannon and Raymond

 **Enid:** Presents Antisocial personality disorder. Her sickness was originated because some jerk played with her feeling in middle school, and also because her best friend also played with their friendship. Only talks with K.O

 **Elodie:** Presents Munchausen syndrome (that means she can injure herself in order to get attention). She only wants attention. Likes talking with Darrell (she thinks he is cute). Flirts with Raymond

 **Mike:** K.O calls him A Real Magic Skeleton. Presents pyromania. Likes talking about nonsenses with Brandon

 **Brandon:** Presents Pica disorder (that means he would eat anything including non-nutritious objects as glass, wood, that can be dangerous). Has to wear a muzzle. Shares room with Mike (He can distract him of burning things)

 **Venomous:** Presents sexopathy. No one likes to enter in his cell (only Boxman)

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s all for now. Maybe I’ll think some other stuff about this and yup, this is a dark AU, maybe because the day before I watched 2 horror movies.


End file.
